The world Anew
by Shinigami182
Summary: A new word, A new life and new powers. This day just keeps getting better and better. Now, lets go have some fun! Join a young man on a brand new adventure with gamer powers.


**Welcome one and to my attempt at a gamer story. Without further ado , on with the show!**

**Declaimer: I own nothing but the OC.**

"This is normal talking"  
"_This is thinking"__**  
**_**This is game messages  
**_These will be sound effects_

**Congratulations! You have been selected to participate in the open beta of our new game: Lifesim 2.0. Your avatar has already been imported and in the proper format. Please touch or think 'Next' to continue. **

With a sigh I do as the bold letters ask.

**Loading. . . . **

**Loading complete.**

**Generating world.**

**Randomizing spawn location.**

**Loading tutorial.**

**Complete. Game starting.**

The world suddenly turned white and suddenly the floor beneath me vanished and I began to fall. It didn't last long as the ground came closer and closer. Before I could reach it, however, another explosion of white light blinded me then the feeling of falling faded away and solid ground appeared beneath my feet.

**Tutorial 1!  
Familiarize yourself with the commands.  
+100 EXP  
+10 Lien**

"Status."

**Status**

**Player Name:**** Arthur Black****  
Title:**** None****  
Level:**** 1****  
EXP:**** 0/100**

**Health: 300/300  
Stamina: 100/100  
Energy: 250/250**

**Attributes****  
Strength: 5  
Dexterity: 5  
Endurance: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Wisdom: 5  
Luck: 5  
Points: 0**

**Perks****  
None**

I looked at my stats and shrugged. "Well, I honestly didn't expect any more than this. Let's move on shall we?" I closed the window before moving on. "Skills."

**Skills**

**Gamers body**** (Level: Max)  
Experience life as video game.**

**Points: 0**

"Yet again, didn't expect anything more than that new game and all." I closed the window as well before moving to the next. "Inventory!"

**Inventory**

**Pair of jeans****: A normal pair of jeans. (E)**

******Plain Black shirt:**** A normal shirt (E)**

******Pair of worn shoes:**** These have seen better days. (E)**

**Lien: 0**

I closed the window when a new one opened in front of me.

**PING! Quest completed**

**Tutorial 1!  
Familiarize yourself with the commands. (Completed)  
+100 EXP  
+10 Lien**

**PING!  
Congratulations! You have levelled up!**

"Status!"

**Status**

**Player Name:**** Arthur Black****  
Title:**** None****  
Level:**** 2****  
EXP:**** 0/100**

**Health: 350/350  
Stamina: 120/120  
Energy: 300/300**

**Attributes****  
Strength: 5  
Dexterity: 5  
Endurance: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Wisdom: 5  
Luck: 5  
Points: 5**

**Perks****  
None**

I stroked my chin. "I'll think I'll save those points for later."

**PING!  
For making an intelligent decision you gain +1 Intelligence.**

I took a look at my stats and saw the change.

**Status**

**Player Name:**** Arthur Black****  
Title:**** None****  
Level:**** 2****  
EXP:**** 0/100**

**Health: 350/350  
Stamina: 120/120  
Energy: 300/300**

**Attributes****  
Strength: 5  
Dexterity: 5  
Endurance: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Wisdom: 5  
Luck: 5  
Points: 5**

**Perks****  
None**

"Intelligence usually deals in spell damage and resistance as well as recalling and storing of information if I remember correctly." Nodding to myself I closed the window.

**PING!  
New Quest Alert!**

**Tutorial 2!  
Learn the basics of Combat!  
+100 EXP  
+10 Lien  
+Weapon  
Bonus Objectives  
Take less than 50% Damage  
+100 EXP  
+10 Lien  
Take Less than 25% damage  
+200 EXP  
+20 Lien  
Take no damage!  
+500 EXP  
+100 Lien**

I smiled. "Well challenge accepted!" A grin wormed its way onto my face.

**PING!  
New Skill Created!**

**Detect bloodlust**** (Level 1/10)  
Someone wants to kill you so this skill lets you know. Higher levels will give you more information!**

I spun around when I heard something land behind me. I instantly recognized the creature as a Beowolf from the RWBY show. I studied the creature intensely. It had black fur that looked like it was sucking in the light around it. It had white bone-like claws and spikes that ran up its arms to the shoulders as well down its legs. The white mask had red lines running from front to back and housed two glowing red orbs where the eyes would be. All in all it looked like quite terrifying. Above the Beowulf was its name as well as its level and health bar.

**Beowolf level 1  
Health 100/100**

**PING!  
Tip: Reduce and opponent's health to 0 to kill them. Use unarmed or bludgeoning attacks to knock them unconscious; however, excessive force may still kill the target.**

I dismissed the notification as the Beowolf roared at me before in lunged at me. I quickly rolled to the side allowing the Grimm to pass by me completely. Time seemed to slow down before a new notification popped up.

**PING!  
New skill created!**

**Dodge**** (Level 1/10)  
The best way not to die is not be where they attack. Use this skill to vacate and area post-haste.  
Cost: 5 Stamina**

I dismissed the notification and time returned to normal. I tuned around as the Beowolf lunged again. This time however I only stepped to the side enough to let the beast land next to me. The Beowolf landed with a _Thud_ next to me and then I acted. Pulling back my left fist I struck it on the snout with all my power sending it tumbling to the ground. Time slowed down again as another notification popped up.

**PING!  
New skill created!**

**Counter Attack**** (Level 1/10)  
You have a good grasp of timing. You dodge your opponents attack before retaliating with your own while they are vulnerable. Attack x 2.  
Cost 20 Stamina. **

"This will be very useful." I dismissed the window allowing time to return to normal. I watched as the Beowolf made its way back to its feet.

**Beowolf level 1  
Health 90/100**

"Hmmm, 10 points of damage dealt. That simply means that an unarmed strike does 5 damage." I settled into a familiar stance when a new window popped up.

**PING!  
Old skill loaded!**

**Hand-to-Hand combat**** (level 25/50)  
Ka-pow! You remember kicking ass, and as such, now you can do so again!  
Unarmed attacks +25**

"Meaning that an unarmed strike will do 30 damage!" I had a shit eating grin on my face when I dismissed the window. "Glorious EXP here I come!"

The Beowolf seemed to take that as a challenge as it lunged at me again. I activated the **Counter Attack **skill again and simply stepped to the side, this time kicking the Beowolf in the gut, however, before it could go anywhere I grabbed its arm and kicked it again. The Beowolf dropped to the ground like sack of potatoes.

**Beowolf level 1  
Health 0/100 (Unconscious)**

I brought my fist down on its head without any hesitation. A loud crack filled my ears as my fist made contact with the creature's skull. It immediately began to dissolve into black smoke.

**PING!  
Quest completed!**

**Tutorial 2!  
Learn the basics of Combat! (Completed)  
+100 EXP  
+10 Lien  
+Weapon  
Bonus Objectives  
Take less than 50% Damage (Completed)  
+100 EXP  
+10 Lien  
Take Less than 25% damage (Completed)  
+200 EXP  
+20 Lien  
Take no damage! (Completed)  
+500 EXP  
+100 Lien**

**PING!  
Congratulations! You have levelled up!**

I grinned as I opened my status window. "Status!"

**Status**

**Player Name:**** Arthur Black****  
Title:**** None****  
Level:**** 7****  
EXP:**** 100/300**

**Health: 600/600  
Stamina: 220/220  
Energy: 1050/1050**

**Attributes****  
Strength: 5  
Dexterity: 5  
Endurance: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Wisdom: 5  
Luck: 5  
Points: 30**

**Perks****  
None**

I whistled. "Looking good for just completing the tutorial." I closed the window as another on popped up.

**PING!  
Quest Reward Waiting!**

**Choose your weapon  
****Melee  
Ranged**

I stared at the two options for a few seconds before picking melee.

**Dagger  
Short Sword  
Long Sword  
Katana  
Axe  
Spear  
Cane  
Whip**

I instantly picked the katana. I'm a weeb, sue me.

**PING!  
New weapon acquired!**

**Low-grade Katana****  
A low quality katana.  
Crit chance: 15%  
Crit Multiplier: 1.5x  
Status Chance: 10%**

**Damage****  
Slash: 40  
Impact: 0  
Piercing: 0**

**Equip Y/N?**

I tapped the 'Yes' button and instantly felt the sword appear on my waist.

**PING!  
Mods Unlocked!  
Mods are used to, well, mod things. Apply them to your weapons to increase their stats!**

Nodding in approval I opened my skills page "Skills!"

**Skills**

**Gamers body**** (Level: Max)  
Experience life as video game.**

**Detect bloodlust**** (Level 1/10)  
Someone wants to kill you so this skill lets you know. Higher levels will give you more information!**

**Dodge**** (Level 1/10)  
The best way not to die is not be where they attack. Use this skill to vacate and area post-haste.  
Cost: 5 Stamina**

**Counter Attack**** (Level 1/10)  
You have a good grasp of timing. You dodge your opponents attack before retaliating with your own while they are vulnerable. Attack x 2.  
Cost 20 Stamina. **

**Hand-to-Hand combat**** (level 25/50)  
Ka-pow! You remember kicking ass, and as such, now you can do so again!  
Unarmed attacks +25**

**Points: 21**

"Hmmmm, seems like I get 3 skill points per level. And that probably means that I can't level skills just by using them." I then proceeded to improve the skills I thought I would need but also keeping some of the points in reserve** Skills**

**Gamers body**** (Level: Max)  
Experience life as video game.**

**Detect bloodlust**** (Level 1/10)  
Someone wants to kill you so this skill lets you know. Higher levels will give you more information!**

**Hand-to-Hand combat**** (level 25/50)  
Ka-pow! You remember kicking ass, and as such, now you can do so again!  
Unarmed attacks +25**

**Dodge**** (Level 3/10)  
The best way not to die is not be where they attack. Use this skill to vacate and area post-haste.  
Cost: 5 Stamina**

**Counter Attack**** (Level 10/10)  
You have a good grasp of timing. You dodge your opponents attack before retaliating with your own while they are vulnerable. Attack x 6.  
Cost 20 Stamina. **

**Points: 10**

I nodded again before dismissing the window I started to make my way through the forest and onto my new life.

**2 Hours later**

"Where the hell is the exit!"

**PING!  
New Quest Added!**

**Not all who wonder are lost!  
Find a way out of the forest!  
+200 EXP**

"_Well time to get out of here_" It was then that I noticed something. "_The animal sounds. They are gone."_ I glanced around as my hand tightened around the sheath of my sword and I grip the hilt.

**Bloodlust detected!**

**Doge**

I roll forward just in time as a Beowolf landed on my previous location

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 600/600**

It wasn't alone, however, as three more of its pack mates made their way out of the tree line. "Well shit."

**PING!  
New Quest Alert!**

**Always watch your back!  
Survive the ambush!  
+200 EXP  
+50 Lien  
Either kill all of your opponents or force them to flee!  
+100 EXP per enemy killed**

I pull my sword out of the scabbard and settled into a clumsy stance. The Beowolfs wasted no time and charged me. The lead Beowolf reached me first and swung its claws at my. I managed to move my blade between me and the claw, though it didn't fully protect me, as the blow caused me to slide back a few meters.

Time seemed to slow down again as a new window pooped up

**PING!  
New Skill Created!**

**Block****: (level 1/20)  
The best offense is a good defence! Blocking allows you to minimize the damage done by physical attacks.  
Damage Resist: 5%**  
**Cost: 10 Stamina**

Time returned to its normal speed as I checked my health.

**Health: 581/600**

"Game on then!" I tensed my legs and pushed off with my blade held high in the air. I was surprised when I flew through the air at the Beowolf that had attacked me. Not giving it time to react I swung my blade down cutting deep into its chest. Time seemed to slow down again.

**PING!  
New Skill Created!**

**Sword Mastery**** (Level 1/100)  
The way of the sword is awesome! This skill augments your attacks made with any bladed weapon longer than 30cm  
Damage increase: +10**

**Ping!  
New Skill created!**

**Dash**** (Level 1/10)  
Now you see me, now you don't. This skill is perfect for closing the distance between you and your enemy!  
Cost: 10 energy/meter**

I closed the windows and continued to attack the Beowolf.

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 560/600**

Turning the blade around, I swung it upwards cutting deep into the beast before it jumped away. It was also my first time seeing the damage number appearing above the head of the Beowolf accompanied by a symbol looking like a blade. "_Probably meaning that the damage done was slash damage._" I looked at the health bar of the Beowolf again

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 510/600**

"Well, I'm off to a good start."

It was only thanks to the shadow it was casting over me that I was able to activate **Doge** in time to move out of the way as one of the other Beowolfs lunged at me from behind. "I need to pay attention to all of them at the same time."

**PING!  
New Skill Created!**

**Battlefield Awareness**** (Level 1/10)  
Know your enemy! This skill allows you to be aware of enemies around you!  
Range: 5 meters!**

"That's a pretty useful skill" Utilizing the new skill I was aware of another of the Beowolfs that was trying to sneak up on me. As it lunged at me I activated **Counter Attack**.

Stepping slightly to the side while bringing my blade up; I swing down just as it passed me by catching it in the middle of the torso.

-300

Damn that was a lot of damage. The Beowolf crashed into the ground from the force of the cut. Rotating my sword so that I was holding it in reverse grip, I stabbed down into the skull of the prone beast.

**PING!  
New skill Created!**

**Finisher**** (Level Max)  
Finish Him! Unconscious or enemies that are knocked down can be finished within a small time frame.**

The body instantly began to dissolve into smoke as I turned my attention to the three remaining Beowolfs. "One down, three to go." Activating **Dash** I charged the Beowolf I had injured earlier. Not expecting my attack the Beowolf was caught off guard when my blade bit into its shoulder before cutting across its chest.

-50

-75

The second one was yellow in colour signalling a critical hit. I ducked underneath the claws of one of the other Beowolfs while swinging my sword at its legs.

-300

"_I'm really starting to like this skill!_" Jumping back, I took a moment to observe the creatures.

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 385/600**

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 600/600**

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 300/600**

"_Well, I'm nearly done with two of them. That would leave just the one left._" I settled into my clumsy stance before launching myself at the weakest of the three. The Beowolfs, however, seemed to have anticipated this as they all rushed to my targets aid. I retreated before I could attack, but I did not get away unscathed as the claws of one of the Beowolfs dragged across my arm.

**-20**

I grit my teeth. "_Damn that hurts._" I charged the weakest one again, only to change my target mid dash. Catching all three of guard allowed me to land three consecutive strikes on the already damaged Beowolf.

Bringing my sword down, I left a gaping wound on its shoulder leading down to the opposite hip.

-50

My follow up strike cut across the abdomen and then ending with me thrusting my sword into its chest.

_-50_

_-75_

After finishing the combo, I had no time to react when a large body rammed into my side sending me sprawling to the ground. I recovered quickly and was forced to Dodge another set of claws that came way to close for comfort.

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 210/600**

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 600/600**

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 300/600**

"_Damn, still so much HP left. I need to do something._" Then it was like a light bulb went on inside my mind. "_I still have unspent points!_" I grinned "Status!" Time slowed down as the window pooped up in front of me.

**Status**

**Player Name:**** Arthur Black****  
Title:**** None****  
Level:**** 7****  
EXP:**** 100/300**

**Health: 561/600  
Stamina: 155/220  
Energy: 900/1050**

**Attributes****  
Strength: 5  
Dexterity: 5  
Endurance: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Wisdom: 5  
Luck: 5  
Points: 30**

**Perks****  
None**

I grinned even more. "30 points to boost myself so I can take care of these jokers."

**Status**

**Player Name:**** Arthur Black****  
Title:**** None****  
Level:**** 7****  
EXP:**** 100/300**

**Health: 711/750  
Stamina: 155/220  
Energy: 900/1050**

**Attributes****  
Strength: 15  
Dexterity: 15  
Endurance: 15  
Intelligence: 5  
Wisdom: 5  
Luck: 5  
Points: 0**

**Perks****  
None**

Satisfied with my choices, I closed the window and let time resume. I dashed forward and immediately saw that I was faster than before. I wasted no time as I laid into the Beowolf with a heavy chop striking it on the shoulder.

-70

Reversing the angle of the blade and swinging it up, I struck it in the arm it had raised to block my attacks. Sadly for the Beowolf, my increased strength allowed my blade to easily cut through its arm causing the offending appendage to fall to the floor with a dull _Thud_

-105

I grinned viciously by swinging my sword through its neck and severing its head. The Beowolfs body twitched a few times before collapsing and dissolving into black mist. The other two Beowolfs roared in anger and charged me at the same time opting for a pincer attack.

I fell into stance and waited for them to be close the distance. Once they were only a 3 meters away, I dashed at the wounded Beowolf. Instead of attacking it directly, I opted to move to its back before attacking it. Cutting it at the waist caused the Beowolf to stumble giving me enough time to remove its left leg with my follow-up attack.

-70

-105

**Beowolf Level 8  
Health: 125/600**

I eyed its health bar and ensured that it always remain between me and its partner before I continued to attack it. Two more swings saw the beast join its two brothers in death leaving me with only one remaining.

Sheathing my sword, I fell into a stance that I had only seen in movies and other video games.

**PING!  
New Skill Created!**

**Quick Draw**** (level 1/10)  
Speed Kills! Draw your sword faster and cut your enemy down before they can react.  
Damage: +300**

If someone could see my face now they would run in terror because of the evil grin I had on my face. "Skills!"

**Skills**

**(Passive Skills)**

**Gamers body**** (Level: Max)  
Experience life as video game.**

**Detect bloodlust**** (Level 1/10)  
Someone wants to kill you so this skill lets you know. Higher levels will give you more information!**

**Sword Mastery**** (Level 1/100)  
The way of the sword is awesome! This skill augments your attacks made with any bladed weapon longer than 30cm  
Damage increase: +10**

**Battlefield Awareness**** (Level 1/10)  
Know your enemy! This skill allows you to be aware of enemies around you!  
Range: 5 meters!**

**Hand-to-Hand combat**** (level 25/50)  
Ka-pow! You remember kicking ass, and as such, now you can do so again!  
Unarmed attacks +25**

**(Active Skills)**

**Dodge**** (Level 3/10)  
The best way not to die is not be where they attack. Use this skill to vacate and area post-haste.  
Cost: 5 Stamina**

**Counter Attack**** (Level 10/10)  
You have a good grasp of timing. You dodge your opponents attack before retaliating with your own while they are vulnerable. Attack x 6.  
Cost 20 Stamina. **

**Block****: (level 1/20)  
The best offense is a good defence! Blocking allows you to minimize the damage done by physical attacks.  
Damage Resist: 5%**  
**Cost: 10 Stamina**

**Dash**** (Level 1/10)  
Now you see me, now you don't. This skill is perfect for closing the distance between you and your enemy!  
Cost: 10 energy/meter**

**Quick Draw**** (level 1/10)  
Speed Kills! Draw your sword faster and cut your enemy down before they can react.  
Damage: +300**

**Points: 10**

I immediately used the points I had saved to max out the skill.

**Skills**

**(Passive Skills)**

**Gamers body**** (Level: Max)  
Experience life as video game.**

**Detect bloodlust**** (Level 1/10)  
Someone wants to kill you so this skill lets you know. Higher levels will give you more information!**

**Sword Mastery**** (Level 1/100)  
The way of the sword is awesome! This skill augments your attacks made with any bladed weapon longer than 30cm  
Damage increase: +10**

**Battlefield Awareness**** (Level 1/10)  
Know your enemy! This skill allows you to be aware of enemies around you!  
Range: 5 meters!**

**Hand-to-Hand combat**** (level 25/50)  
Ka-pow! You remember kicking ass, and as such, now you can do so again!  
Unarmed attacks +25**

**(Active Skills)**

**Dodge**** (Level 3/10)  
The best way not to die is not be where they attack. Use this skill to vacate and area post-haste.  
Cost: 5 Stamina**

**Counter Attack**** (Level 10/10)  
You have a good grasp of timing. You dodge your opponents attack before retaliating with your own while they are vulnerable. Attack x 6.  
Cost: 20 Stamina. **

**Block****: (level 1/20)  
The best offense is a good defence! Blocking allows you to minimize the damage done by physical attacks.  
Damage Resist: 5%**  
**Cost: 10 Stamina**

**Dash**** (Level 2/10)  
Now you see me, now you don't. This skill is perfect for closing the distance between you and your enemy!  
Cost: 10 energy/meter**

**Quick Draw**** (level 10/10)  
Speed Kills! Draw your sword faster and cut your enemy down before they can react.  
Damage: +930**

**Points: 0**

My grin turned savage as I closed the menu. This was perfect. I looked eyes with the Beowolf causing it to growl at me which caused me to grin even more. "Try me bitch."

And it did. It launched itself at me with a loud roar closing the distance within a few seconds before swiping its claws at me. The grin, however, never left my face as I simply stepped to the side and drawing my sword faster than the Beowolf could react.

My blade met the flesh of the Beowolfs abdomen before cutting straight through it and leaving the Beowolf as two separate parts that were now both dissolving.

**PING!  
Quest Completed!**

**Always watch your back!  
Survive the ambush! (Completed)  
+200 EXP  
+50 Lien  
Either kill all of your opponents or force them to flee!  
+100 EXP per enemy killed (+400 EXP)**

**PING!  
Congratulations! You have levelled up! **

Satisfaction bloomed in my chest at a job well done. I looked up at the broken moon with a smile on my face. "This is turning out to be a great start to an even greater adventure." Well time to get out of this damn forest.

**END OF Chapter**


End file.
